The needle bar of a sewing machine is usually guided in a bushing or bearing from which it projects during each reciprocation or stroke. The ever increasing speeds of today's sewing machines require that a sufficient amount of lubricant film be deposited on the reciprocating needle bar to reduce frictional wear with the bushing. Although preferred, intensive lubrication, coupled with the reciprocatory movement of the needle bar, ultimately results in lubricant issuing at the ends of the bearings or bushings. The lubricant issuing at the ends of the bearing can result in excessive lubricant consumption. Balanced against the interest of intensely lubricating the needle bar is the concern that the work being done must be protected such that no lubricant is thrown thereon. Preferably, both of these concerns should be satisfied without dimunition in the effectiveness of the machine, i.e. a shortened needle bar travel. Previous attempts at solving the problems with which the present invention is concerned are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,773,003 and 4,079,685.